Dreaming with you
by oceangirl24
Summary: ¿que son los sueños? los sueños son imágenes o escenas asociadas a las distintas sensaciones o sentimientos que guardamos en nuestro inconsciente, mas alla de lo común. ¿que soñara sekai todas las noches? ese día no fue la excepción. Historia nada que ver con el anime. ADVERTENCIA: contenido Yuri pero leve (si no les gusta, no pasen) Dejar review, porfavor!


Anime Inspirado: School Days.

Advertencia: Contenido Yuri.

Clasificación: T

Clasificación: romance.

Título:** "Dreaming with you"**

Sekai Sajionji y Katsura Kotonoha yacen acurrucadas entre sí en el sofá de la pelinegra. En ese momento se encontraban en la casa de la chica millonaria y hacía mal tiempo afuera como para atreverse a salir afuera y dar un paseo… ¡!Y justo cuando se encontraban en medio de lo que restaba de las vacaciones de verano!; Era un día de esos típicos donde se planeaba salir y dar un paseos largos con los amigos y familiares, tomar un rico helado y o planear algo divertido para olvidarse por un momento lo que eran los deberes escolares; pero parecía que sus deseos de verano no fueron escuchadas por un ser supremo por lo que se conformaron con quedarse en casa. A decir verdad, a pesar del inesperado clima que se prolongaba por días y que amenazaba por prolongarse a ser repetitivo, nuestras protagonistas solo cumplieron con un deleite personal: encontrarse juntas y disfrutar el tiempo a solas, disfrutando del silencio de una con la otra: la única tarea era disfrutar de la presencia de ambas, una bendición tan grande como si se tratase de las flores, como si estuvieron congeladas a largos meses de invierno y es que era a causa de un silencio que anteriormente no contenían la voz suficiente para hacerse entender algo que se ocultaba detrás del miedo entre ambas y finalmente despiertan con la presencia del sol en el horizonte de sus vida por la llegada del verano soñado, como el resultado de todo su esfuerzo.

La castaña suelta una risita mientras que Katsura Kotonoha: aquella chica pelinegra conocida por su esencia alegre y tímida, quien se encontraba en la parte inferior cargando por completo el peso de Sajionji encima de su cuerpo, soplaba juguetonamente a su oído izquierdo. Las dos chicas, de ahora 21 años, llevan más de la mitad cuando empezaron con su relación.

-_Te quiero_- susurro tiernamente de pronto la pelinegra Kotonoha, quien recibe a cambio un rubor bastante visible cuando se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia el rostro de su novia de cabello castaño: Sekai Sajionji quien se encontraba arriba pero mirando hacia el techo, aun cuando no podían verse directamente a los ojos eso no impidió darse cuenta del sonrojo que se asomaba por sus tiernas mejillas coloradas; el rubor que bien espero recibir de ella, la respuesta que nunca se cansaría recibir como si se tratase de un regalo…

El corazón de la chica Castaña de pronto se acelera cuando por atrevimiento voltea su rostro hacia un lado para encontrarse con un rostro sonriente bien conocido para ella. Entonces, como acto reflejo, cambió de lugar poniéndose boca abajo con sumo cuidado y enterrando su rostro en la parte arriba de la blusa de la pelinegra todavía adornada de manchas rojas adornadas levemente en sus mejillas; después colocó su frente sobre el lado derecho del pecho de su acompañante y siente el pulso de su corazón coincidiendo con la suya.

Sajionji entonces se da cuenta antes de que aparezca la sensación del brote de mariposas en su vientre que comparte un secreto con ella: ambas coinciden con el latido de su corazón…! Y al mismo tiempo!

¿Se vería patético llorar por este desborde de emociones encontrados? Nunca supo responder a esa pregunta ya que gruesas lágrimas exigían su liberación en los orbes de sus ojos azul zafiro; al mismo tiempo, ya sea por el cambio de la posición, siente como su cuerpo adquiría un agradable calor desde adentro hacia afuera compartidas como si fuera uno sólo, con los ojos previamente mencionados pero ahora un poco más corridos en la parte del lagrimal pasando por la parte del parpado inferior. Esta vez sintió un poco de pena ante esta respuesta del estímulo del "te quiero", e intentó retenerlas sin tener mucho éxito en su esfuerzo…provocando que unas cuantas se corrieran para caer suavemente en la parte de arriba de la blusa de su amada, mojándolo instantáneamente que las manchas pronto se vieron visibles en la ropa, ante la sorpresa de la ojiazul.

Curiosamente ya han pasado más de 6 meses completos y el corazón de Sekai todavía se encogía cada vez que escuchaba la confesión de su amada.

Y es que a la castaña se ha limitado a decir aquellas palabras como un puñado de tiempo para su pareja: no le era tan fácil decirlas, cada vez que lo intentaba un nudo en la garganta se le formaba impidiendo sacar un sonido de sus labios cuando se trataba de encontrarse en una escena romántica como esta, a diferencia de su kotonoha que al parecer ella podía repetirlo muchas veces sin provocarse pena ni cansancio; y es que para la castaña de ojos azules esas dos palabras representaban valor y al mismo tiempo un tesoro que no se debía de gastar tan comúnmente y la pelinegra lo entiende, entiende que para su novia le es simplemente vergonzoso decirlo tan a menudo como lo hace ella. Ella entiende lo que Sekai siente por ella y no tiene duda de eso.

Se produce un silencio por parte de las ambas en donde Kotonoha empieza a acariciar la parte de arriba de la cabeza castaña de Sekai mientras que esta solo se deja llevar por el dulce roce que le proporciona el acto, seguidamente la mano acaricia en la mejilla izquierda de la ojiazul y la mueve pasivamente como si se tratara de algo delicado. Ahora la chica que estaba encima de su novia podía escuchar como los latidos del corazón de su amada se encontraba en profunda calma…

Se le ocurre una idea traviesa a la castaña en donde levanta la cabeza un poco para ver a la alegre pelinegra con los parpados ya cerrados. Ahoga una pequeña risita, la imagen se veía tan tierna para ser verdad. Sekai se posiciona de nuevo para que pueda moverse hacia arriba hasta llegar a su misma altura y donde sus labios se encontraban la una con la otra tan peligrosamente cerca. Pero antes incluso de dar el primer paso de su plan, se toma unos minutos para admirarla dormir: con esas pestañas gruesas que asomaban en ella una pestaña larga sumada a sus mejillas blandas y lisas; era una imagen que sinceramente daría todo por verlo todos los días una y otra vez. Cuando la tentación ocupó el lugar de la paciencia, esta vez se enfocó en sus labios, cuidando de que no despertarla y entonces cuando la tuvo enfrente, nariz con nariz procuro la delicadeza de no exhalar aire encima de ella por la incomodidad de ser descubierta y como si se tratase de aguantar la respiración para adentrarse a una alberca de múltiples sensaciones únicas: rozó sus labios con las de su novia.

Los ojos de Kotonoha se abrieron de golpe al sentir unos labios posándose contra los suyos, tan suavemente pero al mismo tiempo con un deseo callado por mucho tiempo. No tardo mucho tiempo en devolver el beso otra vez bajando los parpados de nuevo para corresponderle el beso y esta vez descansando los brazos alrededor de su cuello: era un cuadro conmovedora para muchos aunque no todos tengan una mente abierta como aceptar su tipo de relación…pero a ellas no les importaba. Estaban fuera de miradas y expresiones de asco…juntas en la soledad de la sala de la chica más afortunada del mundo.

Permanecen así por mucho tiempo. La iluminación venia nada más de la luz de la luna, no toda la sala estaba iluminada, las cortinas de igual manera se encontraban corridas, todo era producto de la idea de la pelinegra, era mejor pasar inadvertidas dando por entendido que nadie se encontraba en casa para así evitar la curiosidad de los demás y ser descubiertas. La ojiazul finalmente separa los labios con los suyos y sonríe tímidamente, sus ojos todavía siguen llorosos por lo que su novia de los ojos negros chispeantes accede a limpiarle sus ojos dulcemente depositando con cuidado las yemas de su dedo pulgar en la parte inferior para secar aquellas rebeldes lágrimas que siguen escapando debido a la emoción de la castaña; ella no dice nada pero Kotonoha entiende muy bien lo que está tratando de expresar…

-yo también…Te quiero- tardo mucho en decirlo pero lo logro: articuló la palabra. Kotonoha no podía expresar la emoción que le hizo escuchar esa palabra- _¿Qué dijiste, hermosa_?- excusó pues quería asegurarse de que había escuchado bien y que no se tratase de un sueño…

-_Dije que, te quiero-_respondió con mucha ternura en su voz por la que su novia sonrió satisfecha por confirmar que era realidad lo que estaban viviendo…por fin…lo había dicho. No dijo nada la pelinegra pero como respuesta deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novia cerrándolos y provocando que se apretaran ambas un poco como resultado de un abrazo mucho más íntimo que de la anterior.

En los próximos cuarenta minutos es cuando a ambas empiezan a hacer un reencuentro en el pasado de todo lo que conllevó a que logren encontrarse hasta aquí juntas:

-_Etto…tú… ¿te acuerdas de cómo nos conocimos_?- pregunta Kotonoha con aire soñador sin despegar los brazos envuelto de la cintura esbelta de su novia.

-_Sí, claro que me acuerdo…!como olvidarlo!_- responde sin abrir los ojos muy cómoda en la posición en la que se encontraba donde su cabeza descansaba en su pecho y continuo:- _empezó cuando te hable de mi mejor amigo Makoto, te veía tan deprimida por tu mala suerte en cuanto a tus relaciones amorosas pasadas que quise echarte una mano hablándote de él, incluso…-_un pequeño rubor se asomó en las mejillas levemente mientras la sonrisa se tornaba con una expresión de nostalgia.-_ Me da un poco de celos de tan sólo recordarlo…-_

Durante esos segundos de lapso donde se hizo presente el silencio fue cuando Sekai levanto la cabeza con cierta expresión de curiosidad y anhelo en sus ojos, esperando a que continúe con el motivo de ese sentimiento de parte de su amada pelinegra, así que continúo:

-_porque, te veías tan animada cada vez que te contaba sobre él y tarde mucho en darme en cuenta en ese entonces_- la voz de pronto se le notó un poco quebrada como si las palabras fueran realmente duras para ella puesto que ahora estaba en el quinto cielo._-fue cuando…me di cuenta que lo que estaba buscando…estaba justo enfrente de mi_-la castaña volvió la cabeza sobre su pecho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja feliz de ser el motivo por la cual era producto de sus celos-_ Lo único que necesitaba era encontrarme a tu lado para calmar mis malos humores, mis ansias y me ayudabas a pensar con claridad antes de hacer algo estúpido o innecesario: para mostrarme una realidad que yo antes ignoraba y fue entonces cuando te seguí conociendo dándome una perspectiva también de mi misma, eso…es todo lo que te puedo agradecer, preciosa mía_-

Al terminar y sin previo aviso se inclinó cuidadosamente hacia adelante posible para depositar un beso ahora en la frente de su novia quien continuaba sin mostrar la cara y la mirada, pero sabía perfectamente el estado en que se trataba de ocultar a la vista. Ahora era turno de la castaña:

-_y tú, a esas alturas ¿Sentías algo por mí en ese entonces_?-

-_Exactamente… ¿En qué momento?_-

_-por ejemplo, esa vez cuando nos tocó sentarnos juntas en el mismo escritorio en la universidad-_…

-_Ha si, lo recuerdo bien, bueno no fue en ese mismo momento en que te vi_-Confesó sin preámbulos y con tono divertido por el recuerdo-_A mí no me resulta el amor a primera vista, Sin embargo entre más me tratabas mucho más me gustabas-_esta vez se le retorció su voz se confundió con el sonido del viento por lo que apenas se oía- _p-pero fui tan cobarde en querer ignorar mis sentimientos por miedo a que no volviéramos a tener la misma amistad que tan bella empezó entre nosotras; además creía que se trataba de neuronas adolescentes puesto que se me hacía ilógico que podría enamorarme…de alguien de mí mismo sexo, de hecho no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-termino de decir como acto reflejo por la coloración de sus mejillas hundiendo su rostro un poco a la altura del pecho de su novia pero a ella no le importo para nada, se le conmovió el corazón por la ternura-_

-_Ese Makoto, ¿qué estará haciendo en este momento_?-preguntó curiosamente la Ojiazul cuando la duda se le atravesó por la mente.

-_Seguramente tratando de comunicarse contigo_-dijo con indiferencia Kotonoha sin mucha importancia en la respuesta- o en el peor de los casos- y una mueca de burla se asomó en sus labios al decir:- _quizás debe estárselo jalando_…-

Lo último fue seguido por una carcajada estridente de parte de la castaña que no lo había visto venir esa respuesta, sin embargo fue como una bomba para ella: una ataque de risa que nadie le ha conseguido lograr y sin embargo, no tardo mucho para que la peliazul también la acompaño en risas; nunca la había escuchado reír tan jovialmente y era lo más hermoso de que ha oído en toda sus 21 años de vida.

Y era verdad…al final de cuentas podían platicar de cualquier cosa; incluso de dar ideas sobre escenas tan divertidas y obscenas como lo acaba de hacer la pelinegra con mucha indiferencia en el asunto pero como fue tan fugaz y repentino…logró el mismo afecto que se proponía realizar en torno a su relación con ella: hacerla reír hasta que le duelan los huesos… ¡y lo logro!

Era sin lugar a dudas un placer incomparable.

Las carcajadas al unísono duraron varios minutos. Después de un lapso grande del tiempo ambas logrando por recuperar la normalidad tanto de su respiración como el ardor de los músculos en la cara provocados por la carcajadas de ambas; primero Sekai quien suspiro de cansancio por tanto esfuerzo en reír y se quedó callada mientras Kotonoha al darse cuenta que quedaría fuera de lugar seguir riendo sola apagó su risa poco a poco no sin antes abrazar una vez más a su amada por detrás. El silencio era perfecto para el motivo emocional que se representaba en ese momento, ambas permanecían con los ojos cerrados, fue entonces cuando de pronto kotonoha le recordó a su amada con su aliento caliente pesándole por detrás de sus cabellos:

-_Sajionji-san, debo irme a cas_a-

No sabía si era por negligencia ante el miedo de escuchar esas palabras, no sabía que pasaba, que la castaña le asaltaba la duda de pronto: aquellas palabra, sus oídos lo captaron como si fuera tal eco que se encontrara a distancia de donde se encontraba ella recostada, "pero eso era imposible"-pensó consternada Sekai manteniendo sus ojos cerrados-" "si Katsura-san está abajo mío"… y como acto reflejo bajo la mano ansiosa por sentir la piel que se encontraba sobre la suya y emanaba el calor que sentía por el cuerpo, pero lo único que logro distinguir por el tacto fue…La superficie lisa y completamente vacía del mueble…

La voz que se le presentó de nuevo, era inconfundible...! Esa era la voz de Katsura-san! Entonces ¿porque cuando estiraba la mano, tratando de agarrar la de su amada, no encontraba nada? Solo la ausencia de lo que esperaba ser chocar contra la otra piel de su amada; esto provocó que sus ojos de un azul intenso se abrieran al instante:

_-Sajionji, gomen por no despertarte más temprano, me he alojado tarde de lo que debía ya que no quería despertarte de lo cómoda que te veías en el sillón_-

Al incorporarse del sillón, da una mirada incrédula a su alrededor sin despegarse del sillón y de la posición donde se encontraba…todo parecía exactamente igual: en la misma sala y es de día, excepto que inexplicablemente el clima mejoró y que la Kotonoha quien le hablaba se encontraba a unos pequeños metros del mueble mirándola con cierta curiosidad, probablemente de la reacción de la castaña quien en ese momento intentaba agarrar mejor visualización de su entorno sobándose los ojos suavemente y bostezando,

La diferencia más significante fue que todavía no habían cumplido ningún mes de relación juntas….tampoco que habían cumplido ambas ya los 21 años…

- _¿Me, (bostezo corto) me he quedado dormida?_-le preguntó a lo que Kotonoha sólo asintió con la cabeza acercándose al sillón para pararse enfrente de la ojiazul y tenderle una mano. Sekai acepta la mano y al tocarla siente como la calidez de la cual había soñado hace unos momentos volvió a surgirse despertándola por completo de la adormilada en que aún se mantenía presa.

- _Sekai…_-comenta en voz baja como si se tratase de algo incómodo y no estaba segura del porque le intrigaba la duda-_ ¿Qué estabas soñando?_- le pregunta aprovechando que ambas chicas estaban paradas enfrente una de la otra. La castaña de pronto se mordió el labio dirigiendo su mirada hacia otra dirección sin valor de mirarla a los ojos, pues ¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amiga que tuviste un sueño bastante comprometedor con ella? ¡era algo tan fuera de lugar!, no sería preciso, sería demasiado arriesgado para su amistad así que… ¿Cómo respondería?

- _¿Po-porque lo preguntas, Katsura?_- contesta sin lograr esconder el nerviosismo en su voz y tratando de no hacerse evidente; Sin embargo unas manchas de color carnesi aparecieron en ambas mejillas la que la obligo a seguir esquivando directamente su mirada a pesar de que la de la cabello negro insistía en observarla con cierto aire de confusión y lo hizo saber en su respuesta-_ pues cuando me acerque a comprobar si estabas dormida…vi que sonreías levemente, incluso en el momento en que me aleje del sillón juraba que reías en sueños y balbuceabas cosas incoherentes_- ahora fue quien ella empezó a bajar la mirada con aire soñadora y murmurando para si – _m-me pareció demasiado lindo, ¿sabes? Tener a alguien para compartir el sueño y que logres dormir en paz como si fuera tu ángel guardián_- en eso reacciona lo que había dicho de forma inconsciente y levanta la mirada-_ ¡gomen! No debí de decir eso, incluso cuando ibas a decirme…!_- ahora ella era quien se encontraba con la cara colorida ya que quizás mostró sin querer su más grande envidia de que su amiga tuviese un prospecto o novio, alguien con quien soñar todas las noches…mientras que ella, por el momento: No tenía a nadie. inclina hacia la cabeza ya que el pensamiento la inundo una vez más para recordar todos sus fracasos anteriores, mientras que Sekai ahora ocupaba su papel de observar, no podía asegurar precisamente como se encontraba el estado de sus orbes, si se volverán cristalinos…parte del fleco de kotonoha se lo impedía ver si reflejaban la sombra de los sentimientos encontrados de la pelinegra.

Sekai, conmovida por la ternura que puede provocar Katsura con tan solo decir unas palabras, con las ataduras de su dulce voz y su encanto de no parecer mejor ni desearle ningún mal a nadie, se acercó mucho más a la mujer de cabellos largos y le deposito una mano sobre su hombro, provocando que la sacara de sus pensamientos.

_-esa persona especial vendrá a ti, algún día, te buscara y no tardara en confesarte lo que siente_ - y agregando una sonrisa acompañado de un guiño añade:-_ te lo prometo_-

_ -hai_*- responde kotonoha secándose los ojos impidiendo que no se derramara ninguna lágrima, Sekai convencida de haberla animado voltea hacia la ventana y exclama:

-_¡Hey, que hermoso está el día ¿vamos por un helado?_- Y sin esperar una respuesta de su amiga, se aleja para dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida dejando a kotonoha un tanto confusa por el cambio grande de ánimos de la castaña pero alegre de saber que siempre contara con su apoyo y su contagiosa energía, pensando para sí mientras la alcanzaba " ¿Con quién habrá soñado Sajionji Sekai"? y cerraba la puerta de su casa, inundando de oscuridad momentánea, el lugar en donde muchas veces fue el escenario de los sueños más profundos de su mejor amiga, sin saber, aun así, que también era participe en la función.

Hola gracias por leer mi Fanfiction esta historia no está basado principalmente en el tema central de la novela de School Days pero esto forma parte de un experimento Yuri con Sekai Sajionji y Katsura Kotonoha, digamos un spin- off de la historia. Les agradecería mucho que me dejaran un review y esto va dedicado con todo el corazón para una persona especial que precisamente me involucro en el mundo Yuri: SUZUNE ROCKUZONO, te quiero 3 n.n

Traducción de unas palabras: japonés-español.

Hai* = (afirmativo) sí.

Gomen*= Lo siento.

Y ya incluí muy pocas…por cierto Orbes es lo mismo que ojos, por si se lo preguntan.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima

¡Su opinión cuenta mucho!

Los quiere: Angie.


End file.
